Lee's Urges
by lovagirl132
Summary: What happens when Sakura's teasing goes too far? Slight Drama. Rated T for suggestive themes.Oneshot. LeeSaku LeexSaku LeexSakura SakuLee SakuraxLee


Me: My first LeeSaku story!

Lee: My first time being a co-person!

Both: Yosh!

Me: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Stop squirming!"

"AAAAAH!!" Lee fell to the ground as Sakura tackled him trying to get a chakra filled hand to the small cut on his face. Sakura and Lee had been having a calm little picnic together when the wind blew a stick and scratched Lee's face. Now, Sakura being the kind-hearted person she was tried to heal the small cut, only to be pushed away by a blushing Lee. So, being the gentle person she was, tackled him to the ground and forcefully tried to place her hand on his cheek. It was only because she cared about him.

"Dammit Lee! Let me heal that cut for crying out loud!" She shouted, as Lee avoided her touch every time she moved.

"N-No Sakura! I-It's just a small cut! Ah!" He gasped as she pinned his arms at the top of his head and straddled him. She shifted her body a little.

"S-Sakura, p-please don't move"

"Huh?" She blinked, and then realized with a bright face what he was talking about.

"S-Sorry Lee!" She quickly jumped off him, and then sat down as he rolled into a sitting position. Sakura stared at him as he averted his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Why don't you want me to heal it?" She asked as calmly as she could. He looked the other way his cheeks turning even brighter.

"I-If you touch me I'll have a little trouble…" She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble?" Sakura tilted her head under his downcast eyes, so she was looking at him. He shifted his body.

"W-Well Gai-sensei said it's only natural that a boy my age has…urges. And…well…you already know that I like you Sakura-san…and I sometimes have trouble…holding back that is…" He scooted away from her, and then stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, but I may not be able to be around you for awhile…" Sakura touched her chin thoughtfully. She grabbed a strawberry from the picnic basket, and then brought it to her lips.

"So then Lee…do you have trouble with this?" She asked, as she slowly, and teasingly sucked on the end of the strawberry. Lee gulped loudly, and then pulled on the neck part of his jumpsuit. She inwardly laughed at his pained expression.

"S-Sakura-san…p-please don't…" He winced as she bit slowly on it with half-lidded eyes. She having a lot of fun, and never thought that making Lee have these urges would be so easy.

"Don't what Lee-kun?" She asked, adding the suffix making him sweat slightly. She traced her lips slowly with her finger, analyzing his reaction.

"I think I'm going to have another strawberry…" She muttered, and was about to reach for it when she was tackled down with her arms pinned above her head. She looked up startled, at Lee's tightly shut eyes. He sighed deeply, and then slowly crawled off of her, clutching his forehead in one hand.

"Sakura…I don't want to do something you're unwilling to do…" He breathed deeply as Sakura's eyes widened. She pouted angrily.

"Who said I was unwilling?" Lee's body went stiff, as Sakura toward him so their faces were mere inches from each others.

"B-b-b-b-but S-s-s-s-Sakura!" She smiled gently.

"Lee just let it out" She muttered, before softly placing her lips on his. A quick jolt surged through her body at the contact, before Lee pinned her down and kissed her roughly.

**Holy fuck this guy can use his tongue** inner Sakura drooled, as Lee's tongue roamed the inside of her mouth, exploring everywhere. He lifted her so she was sitting on his lap, his lips not leaving hers at all. When she pulled back for air, his mouth trailed down her chin, to the sensitive spot on her neck.

"L-Lee" She stuttered embarrassed, her mind getting fuzzy. "H-How long have you been holding back?" He didn't answer as his lips went back to her sore mouth. Sakura's eyes snapped open when Lee's hand roamed up her stomach.

"L-Lee! S-Stop! W-What are you doing!" She gasped when he pushed her to the ground, even at her protests.

"Lee stop!" She shouted, as she tried pushing him away. His mouth bit down a bit hard on her neck making her gasp even louder. His mouth stopped licking her neck when he felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked up at her face to see her biting down on her lip, with tears streaming out of her eyes. He pushed off of her breathlessly, his hands slipping out of her shirt, as realization dawned on his face. She sat up, and looked at him as he stared at her with a horrified look on his face. She reached a hand towards him.

"Lee…"

"I'm sorry Sakura" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, then ran away.

"Lee!" She shouted, standing up to chase after him. She knew it was useless; no one was faster than Lee.

"Lee…" She stood there for a few seconds, before grounding her teeth together, and then running as fast as her legs could carry her. There was only one place Lee would go to when upset, she knew from when she hand brought him flowers as her stared depressed at the water below him, during the time when he had the broken spine.

She rushed toward the bridge found in the middle of the woods, and sure enough saw him hunched over in a ball on the ground. He looked so down she felt pity towards him, even after what he had done. She slowly walked towards him then plopped down next to him. He didn't even look up when she stroked his hair. He was right, it was silky, she thought. He just tucked his head into his legs even more.

"Lee…" She started, thought better of it, and instead hugged him. "Lee it's ok, I was just shocked is all, I'm sorry it's my fault for being a tease" she muttered then stopped hugging him when his head snapped up quickly.

"You are not the one who must apologize Sakura! I am the one who must apologize a million times over! I did such a horrible thing…" His eyes lowered again. Sakura sat there pondering for a moment.

"Actually, the forceful you is kind of…sexy" She grinned at the last word, even as his entire body flushed bright pink.

"I-I-I-I…w-w-w-w…a-a-a-a-a" She giggled as he stuttered non-stop. She lifted his arm then snuggled into him.

"I love you Lee" She muttered, her eyes closed. Or, well her eyes were about to close when he suddenly stood up, ran towards a tree, then banged his head hard on it a few times. He wobbled slightly as Sakura stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Is this another dream?!" He asked, before turning his head to look at her. He smiled so brightly at her, it took her aback. "This is not a dream!" He stated, as he pumped his fists in the air, and did a little dance that made Sakura laugh. He dreams about me? She thought, the grin still plastered on her face. She screeched slightly when he picked her up bridal style then swung her around enough to make her dizzy.

"Ah…The world is spinning…" She said clutching her head. He kissed her fully on the mouth with so much love it made her blush brightly. He set her down, the wide grin still on his face.

"I love Sakura very much also!" He stated loudly, then his face suddenly when serious.

"But, before I am entitled to the honor of being someone you love, I want you to hit me as hard as you can Sakura" She looked at him mouth agape.

"W-Why?"

"I did such a horrid thing, and therefore should be punished for it!"

"But Lee, that was my fau-" He placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"I won't let you blame yourself, please Sakura I won't be able to forgive myself unless you punch me as hard as you can" He said, before taking her hands in his with a sad smile. She sighed loudly, then clenched a fist tightly.

"Ok Lee" She muttered, as he shut his eyes tightly, getting ready for the pain to come. She pulled her hand back, and then tapped him lightly on the cheek. He blinked his eyes open, and stared at her. She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I refuse to hit you Lee, if I do that I'LL feel bad"

"B-But-"

"Just kiss me again Lee" She muttered, before pulling his face down and kissing him forcefully.

* * *

Me: The closet I've came to a lemon. I shall not go any further!

Lee: You must keep your youthful innocence!

Me: Thank you Lee! (sparkle)

Lee: Lova!

Me: Lee!

Lee: Lova!

Me: Lee!

(huggles)

Me: Please Read and Review, since this is my first LeeSaku! :D


End file.
